particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelbic Dictionary
Jelbic-Luthorian Dictionary Abbreviations Usage Notes Dictionary A Akim - n., "God", "god (divinity)", "Lord", "Ruler". The common Terran name for God in Ahmadism, of Brmek origin. Ultimately derived from Majatran "ħākim" (Ruler, Governor, Judge). Akim - n., "God", "god (divinity)", "Lord", "Ruler". The common Terran name for God in Ahmadism. From Majatran "ħākim" (Ruler, Governor, Judge). Ám'ádía - n. "Ahmadism." From Ám'ád (Ahmad) + ía (ism) Ám'ádía - n. "Ahmadism." From Majatran "Ahmadiyya." Ám'ádíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Ahmadism." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + Kai (man). Ám'ádíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Ahmadism." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + Kai (man). Ám'ádíapylz - n. "Ahmadi mosque." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + Pylz (place). Ám'ádíapylz - n. "Ahmadi mosque." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + Pylz (place). Ám'ádsrlji - adj. "Ahmadi." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + srlji (souled). Ám'ádsrlji - adj. "Ahmadi." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + srlji (souled). Arkn (Brm) - n. "Governor." From Kalopian "Arkhon", via Kathuran "Arkūnā". Arknjo (Brm) - v. "To govern." Verbing from Arkn (governor.) Arkn-Seik'rsyiji (Brm) - n. "Governor-General." From Arkn (governor) + seik'rsyiji (universal). Aza (Brm) - n. Ahmadi call to prayer. From Majatran adhān & Kathuran ʾazā. B Bagtyr - n. "Hero." Cognate of Mu Tze Baghatur and Uzbek 'Batyr.' Bagtyr - n. Hero. Cognate of Mu Tze Baghatur and Uzbek 'Batyr.' Baonazr - n., "A turquoise, eye shaped amulet believed to protect against the Evil Eye (bojuzi Mye)." An integral piece of the Tanhrist tradition. Worn by most Jelbics as a cultural symbol and to ward away misfortune, regardless of the wearer's professed religion. From Bao (blue) and Nazr (bead). Beidshrmojad - n., "Interregnum." The period between the death of a H'án and the election of his successor. From Beid (between) and shrmo (to rule). Beidshrmojadkai - n., "Regent." The temporary ruler after the death of a H'án and before the election of his successor. By custom, a H'án's Beidshrmojadkai is generally his wife or his eldest daughter. From Beidshrmojad (interregnum) and Kai (man). beside, next to and "Kai" - man. Literally "Man beside." Generally only applies in the elective agnatic seniority system of Jelbania, and its inherent uncertainty. Bltmo - v. "To assemble (as in politics)." Bltmo - v. "To assemble (as in politics)." Bltmojad - n. "Assembly, council." From bltmo (to assemble). Bltmojad - n. "Assembly, council." From bltmo (to assemble). body, as in "Marine Corps". - Brjo - v. "To sit." Brjo - v. "To sit." Brnk - n., "Branch." Used figuratively to implicate a descendent of (a branch is an offshoot of). Brnkjo - v., "To branch, to descend (from, used with firja)." From Brnk (branch). Bta (Brm) - n. “Fast, act of fasting, abstinence from food and drink”. From Kathuran "Bōtā". Btajo (Brm) - v. "To fast". From Bta. Buh - n., "Bull". Cognate of Old Turjak "Buka", Turjak "Boğa", Mu-Tze "Buh", Dissuwan "Bika". Buh - n., "Bull". Cognate of Old Turjak "Buka", Turjak "Boğa", Mu-Tze "Buh", Dissuwan "Bika". C. (Brm) - Cahd (Brm) - n. “Jihad”. From Majatran "Jihād" and Kathuran “Ḡāhād”. Cahdkai (Brm) - n. "Mujahid", "Mujaheddin", "Person who takes part in Jihad". From Cahd (Jihad) + kai (man). Cnfa – n. “Prayer”, “Supplication”. From Kathuran “Ghānṯā”. (Brm) - crown. - D Dín - n., "Religion", "Faith", "Belief". From Aldegarian "Din" and Majatran "Dīn", derived from Ancient Aldegarian "Daena" (Insight, Revelation). Dín - n., "Religion", "Faith", "Belief". From Aldegarian "Din" and Majatran "Dīn", derived from Ancient Aldegarian "Daena" (Insight, Revelation). Dínsrlji - adj., "Faithful", "Religious". From Dín (Religion, Faith) + -srlji (Souled). Dínsrlji - adj., "Faithful", "Religious". From Dín (Religion, Faith) + -srlji (Souled). Dínsrljinyrlyk - n., "Faithlessness", "Irreligion". From Dínsrlji (Faithful, Religious) + -nyr (negation) + -lyk (-ness). Dínsrljinyrlyk - n., "Faithlessness", "Irreligion". From Dínsrlji (Faithful, Religious) + -nyr (negation) + -lyk (-ness). Drd'jo - v. "To service." Drd'jo - v. "To service." Drd'jogad - n. "Service." From drd'jo (to service.) Drd'jogad - n. "Service." From drd'jo (to service.). Dshmin (Brm) - n. "Enemy." Cognate of Turjak "Düşman". E Elm (Brm) - n. "Science." From Kathuran "Elm". Ermznai - n. "Amazon." Derived from the Kalopian for female warrior, "amazon." Ermznai - n. "Amazon." Derived from the Kalopian for female warrior, "amazon." Erwn (Brm) - n. “Charity”, “almsgiving”, “act of kindness”. From Kathuran “Irwānā” and Yeudi “Erav'on”. Estifí - n. "Food." Estifí - n. "Food." Estifígrzojo - v. "To grow food, to cultivate food, to farm." From Estifí (food) + grzojo (to grow). Estifígrzojo - v. "To grow food, to cultivate food, to farm." From Estifí (food) + grzojo (to grow). Estifígrzojogad - n. "Agriculture." From estifígrzojo (to farm). Estifígrzojogad - n. "Agriculture." From estifígrzojo (to farm). Estifíjo - v. "To eat." Verbing from Estifí (food). Estifíjo - v. "To eat." Verbing from Estifí (food). Estijo - v. "To live." Verbing from Esti (life). Estijo - v. "To live." Verbing from Esti (life). Frndpylz - n. "Bank." From Frnd (money) + Pylz (place). Frndpylz - n. "Bank." From Frnd (money) + Pylz (place). Frtogad - n. "Patriarch." From frtojo (to father). Frtogad - n. "Patriarch." From frtojo (to father). Frtojo - v. "To father." Verbing from the noun Frto (father). Frtojo - v. "To father." Verbing from the noun Frto (father). Frtozi - adj. "Patriarchal." From frtojo (to father). Frtozi - adj. "Patriarchal." From frtojo (to father). G Gnozmo (Jelb) - v. "To commit genocide." From the Deltarian for genocide, "genocída." Gntr (Jelb) - n., "Agency." From Deltarian "agentúra." god of the sky and "Kai" - men. Literally "sky men". grand and "Bek" - chieftain. Literally "grand chieftain". grand and "Zsijokai" - seer, shaman. Literally "grand seer". grand, "Bek" - chieftain and "Knstat" great/grand and "Kai" - men/people. Literally "great/grand people". Grshjo - v. "To group." Verbing from Grsho (group). Grshjo - v. "To group." Verbing from Grsho (group). Grshjogad - n. "Church (broadly, as in 'Terran Catholic Church'), lit. grouping." From grshjo (to group, to gather.) Grshjogad - n. "Church (broadly, as in 'Terran Catholic Church'), lit. grouping." From grshjo (to group, to gather.) Grskmo - v. "To teach, to educate." Grskmo - v. "To teach, to educate." Grskmojad - n. "Education." From grskmo (to teach). Grskmojad - n. "Education." From grskmo (to teach). Grskmokai - n. "Teacher." From grskmo (to teach) + Kai (man). Grskmokai - n. "Teacher." From grskmo (to teach) + Kai (man). H Hác (Brm) - n. “Pilgrimage to Helem, Kafuristan”. From Majatran “Hajj” and Kathuran “Hāḡ”. Háckai (Brm) - n. “Haji”. A person who has undertaken the hajj. From Hác (hajj) + Kai (man). Hajánknstat (Brm) - n. "Khanate". From Haján (Khan) + knstat (state). H'ák'án - n. "Khagan", title of imperial rank denoting someone who rules over all H'áns. Literally meaning "H'án of H'áns". H'ák'ánknstat - n. "Khaganate". From H'ák'án (Khagan) + knstat (state). H'án - n. "Khan", Jelbic sovereign or military ruler. Cognate of Mu-Tze "Khaan", Turjak "Kağan", Old Turjak "Kaγan". H'ánékhatyn - n. Female equivalent of H'ák'án. H'ánknstat - n. "Khanate". From H'án (Khan) + knstat (state). Hatyn - n., "Khatun", female version of "Haján" (Khan), roughly equivalent to "Queen". Cognate of Mu-Tze "Khatan" and Turjak "Hatun". From RL Kazakh "Katyn".. Hatyn - n., "Khatun", female version of "H'án" (Khan), roughly equivalent to "Queen". Cognate of Mu-Tze "Khatan" and Turjak "Hatun". From RL Kazakh "Katyn". head and "Kai" - man. Heijikai - n. "Righteous, (as in 'the righteous')." From heiji (right/good) + Kai (man) Heijikai - n. "Righteous, (as in 'the righteous')." From heiji (right/good) + Kai (man). Hiza (Brm) - n. “Hell”. From Kathuran “Ḥizza”. Hjadjo (Brm) - v. "To ally." From Kathuran "Ḥaiadta" (Alliance). Hjadjogad (Brm) - n. "Alliance." From Hjadjo (to ally). Hjmo - v. "To swim." Hjmo - v. "To swim." Hldjezbek - n., "Archduke". From "Hldjez" Hldjezbeknstat - n., "Archduchy". From "Hldjez" Hldjez'sijokai - n., "Grand Shaman". Title. From "Hldjez" Hnd - n. "Hand." Hnd - n. "Hand." honor and "Tlashjogad" - payment. Hrltaj - n. "Kurultai", political and military assembly of clan chiefs. Cognate of Mu-Tze "Khuruldai", /Bashkir/ "Qoroltai", and Dissuwan "Kurultáj". Hrltaj - n. "Kurultai", political and military assembly of clan chiefs. Cognate of Mu-Tze "Khuruldai", /Bashkir/ "Qoroltai", and Dissuwan "Kurultáj." Hydwasj'mogad - n., "Camel." From Hydwas (water) and J'mogad (one who chews, chewer). Hydwasmouzij - n. "Fish." From Hydwas (water) + Mouzij (mouse). Hydwasmouzij - n. "Fish." From Hydwas (water) + Mouzij (mouse). Hyéonsrlji - adj., "Hot, warm." From Hyéon (sun) and -srlji (souled). Hzía - n. "Hosianism." Hzía - n. "Hosianism." Hzíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Hosianism." From Hzía (Hosianism) + Kai (man). Hzíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Hosianism." From Hzía (Hosianism) + Kai (man). Hzíapylz - n. "Hosian church." From Hzía (Hosianism) + Pylz (place). Hzíapylz - n. "Hosian church." From Hzía (Hosianism) + Pylz (place). Hzsrlji - adj. "Hosian." From Hzía (Hosianism) + srlji (souled). Hzsrlji - adj. "Hosian." From Hzía (Hosianism) + srlji (souled). I Idrjo - v. "To heal." Idrjo - v. "To heal." Idrjogad - n. "Health." From idrjo (to heal). Idrjogad - n. "Health." From idrjo (to heal). Idrjokai - n. "Doctor, healer." From idrjo (to heal) + Kai (man). Idrjokai - n. "Doctor, healer." From idrjo (to heal) + Kai (man). Idrkai - n. "Killer." From idrkjo (to kill) + Kai (man). Idrkai - n. "Killer." From idrkjo (to kill) + Kai (man). Idrkjo - v. "To kill." Idrkjo - v. "To kill." Idrkjogad - n. "Kill." From idrkjo (to kill). Idrkjogad - n. "Kill." From idrkjo (to kill). Ílja (Brm) - n. "Eliyahu, Elijah, founder and central character in Hosianism". From Kathuran "Īlīā". Íljaía (Brm) - n. "Hosianism". Alternate name for the faith, from Ílja (Eliyahu) + ía (ism). Íljaíakai (Brm) - n. "Follower(s) of Hosianism." From Íljaía (Hosianism) + Kai (man). Íljasrlji (Brm) - adj. "Hosian." From Ílja (Eliyahu) + srlji (souled). Isràía (Brm) - n. "Israism", "Tawhidism", "Queranzariah". The largest sect in Ahmadism. From isrà (one) + -ía (-ism). Isràíakai (Brm) - n. "Follower(s) of Israism." From Isràía (Israism) + Kai (man). Isràkifrndélyk - n., "Communism". From Isràkifrndé (communist) + -lyk (-ism). Isràkifrndélyk - n., "Communism". From Isràkifrndé (communist) + -lyk (-ism). Isràlyk (Brm) - n. "Oneness", "Monotheism". Central characteristic of the Ahmadi faith. From isrà (one) + -lyk (-ness). Isràsrlji (Brm) - adj. "Israi". From isràía (Israism) + srlji (souled). J Jazdía - n. "Din-e Yazdi." Jazdía - n. "Din-e Yazdi." Jazdíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Din-e Yazdi." From Jazdía (Din-e Yazdi) + Kai (man). Jazdíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Din-e Yazdi." From Jazdía (Din-e Yazdi) + Kai (man). Jelbék'aigrm - n. "Horde, large army." From Jelbékai (Jelbanian people) + Grm (army) Jelbék'aigrm - n. "Horde, large army." From Jelbékai (Jelbanian people) + Grm (army) Jelbénkai - "Jelbanian (as in the ethnicity, not to be confused with the Jelbek ethnicity)." From jelbényr (foreign) + Kai (man). Jelbénkai - "Jelbanian (as in the ethnicity, not to be confused with the Jelbek ethnicity)." From jelbényr (foreign) + Kai (man). Jelbényr - adj. "Foreign." Literally "Non-Jelbanian." Jelbényr - adj. "Foreign." Literally "Non-Jelbanian." Jelbényrkai - n. "Foreigner." From From jelbényr (foreign) + Kai (man). Jelbényrkai - n. "Foreigner." From From jelbényr (foreign) + Kai (man). Jelbijé - adj. "Jelbic (as in the language group)." Jelbijé - adj. "Jelbic (as in the language group)." Jelbijékai (Brm) - n. "Jelbic peoples." From jelbijé (Jelbic) + Kai (man). Jelb'koékai - n. "Jelbic peoples." From jelbijé (Jelbic) + hiko (person) + kai (man). Jezhaján (Brm) - n. "Great Khan", synonym of Hajánékhaján (q.v.). From Jez (great, superior) + Haján (Khan). Jezh'án - n. "Great Khan", synonym of H'ák'án (q.v.). From Jez (great, superior) + H'án (Khan). Jezhrjebrnfi - n. "Horse." From jezhrje (most important) + Brnfi (brother). Jezhrjebrnfi - n. "Horse." From jezhrje (most important) + Brnfi (brother). Jezhrjekai - n., "Nobility". From "Jezhrje" Jezhrjekrzifrto - n. "God/Allah." From jezhrje (most important) + Krzifrto (ancestor). Jezhrjekrzifrto - n. "God/Allah." From jezhrje (most important) + Krzifrto (ancestor). Jezknstataklyk - n., "Imperialism". From Jezknstatak (Imperial) + -lyk (-ism). Jezknstataklyk - n., "Imperialism". From Jezknstatak (Imperial) + -lyk (-ism). Jezknz - n. "Emperor." From Jez (superior) + Knz (king). Jezmlk (Brm) - n. "Emperor." From Jez (superior) + Mlk (king). Jeztaghé - adj., "Unsettled, wild, free, meaning uncivilized in the way that they have not accepted society, usually referring to the Steppe Jelbék." From Jeztaghe (steppe). Literally "Steppe-ish." Jeztaghe - n. "Steppe". From Jez (great, superior) + Taghe (field). Jeztaghe - n. "Steppe". From Jez (great, superior) + Taghe (field). Jeztaghényr - adj., "Civilized, settled, as in Settled Jelbék. Mildly derogative in Jelbék." From Jeztaghé (unsettled, wild, free) and -nyr (not). Literally "Not-steppe-ish." Jezvraljogad - n. "Society." From Jez (great) + Vraljogad (herd). Jezvraljogad - n. "Society." From Jez (great) + Vraljogad (herd). Jezvraljogadsrlji - adj. "Social." Literally "society-souled." Jezvraljogadsrlji - adj. "Social." Literally "society-souled." Jgne - n. "Needle." From RL Turkish "iğne." J'mo - v., "To chew, to masticate." From RL Uzbek "chaynamoq" (to chew). J'mogad - n., "One who chews, the act of chewing, a chewer." From j'mo (to chew). Jrka - n. "Gold." Jrka - n. "Gold." Jrkagrzojo - v. "To loan, to lend, to finance." From Jrka (gold) + grzojo (to grow, expand). Jrkagrzojo - v. "To loan, to lend, to finance." From Jrka (gold) + grzojo (to grow, expand). Jrkagrzojogad - n. "Loan, finance." From jrkagrzojo (to loan). Jrkagrzojogad - n. "Loan, finance." From jrkagrzojo (to loan). Jrka'prtmo - v. "To account, to tally (generally in regards to money)." From Jrka (gold) + aprtmo (to report). Jrka'prtmo - v. "To account, to tally (generally in regards to money)." From Jrka (gold) + aprtmo (to report). Jrka'prtmohiko - n. "Treasurer, accountant." From jrka'prtmo (to account) + Hiko (person). Jrka'prtmohiko - n. "Treasurer, accountant." From jrka'prtmo (to account) + Hiko (person). K Káhekai - n., "First of the line, head of a family/tribe/clan." From "Káhe" Kahz - n., "Paper", "piece of paper." From Aldegarian "Kâğaz" & RL Crimean Tatar "Kâğıt". Kahz - n., "Paper", "piece of paper." From Aldegarian "Kâğaz" & RL Crimean Tatar "Kâğıt". Kai'drkjogad - n. "Genocide." From Kai (people) + idrkjo (to kill). Kai'drkjogad - n. "Genocide." From Kai (people) + idrkjo (to kill). Kaimrjogad - n. "Culture." Literally "people-protection." Kaimrjogad - n. "Culture." Literally "people-protection." Kajsji - adj. "Fearful." From kajsjo (to fear). Kajsji - adj. "Fearful." From kajsjo (to fear). Kajsjo - v. "To fear." Kajsjo - v. "To fear." Kajsjogad - n. "Fear." From kajsjo (to fear). Kajsjogad - n. "Fear." From kajsjo (to fear). Kez - n. "Strength." Backwards derivation from "Kezmo" (to strengthen), "Kezkai" (strengthener), and "Kezji" (strongly). Kez - n. "Strength." Backwards derivation from "Kezmo" (to strengthen), "Kezkai" (strengthener), and "Kezji" (strongly). Kez'i - adj. "Strong." From kezmo (to strengthen). Kez'i - adj. "Strong." From kezmo (to strengthen). Kezr (Jelb) - n. "Czar." From the Deltarian for emperor, "Cisár." Kezré - adj. "Czarist." Literally "Czar-ish." Kfulji (Brm) - adj. "Murderous." From kfuljo (to murder). Kfuljo (Brm) - v. "To murder." From the Kathuran "Qāṭūlā" (murderer). Kfuljogad (Brm) - n. "Murder." From kfuljo (to murder). Kfulkai (Brm) - n. "Murderer." From kfuljo (to murder) + kai (man). Khvejsi - n., "Coffee." Kjok - n. "Root". Cognate for Turjak "kök" and Dissuwan"gyök". Kjok - n. "Root". Cognate for Turjak "kök" and Dissuwan"gyök". Kjoké - adj. "Radical". From Kjok (root) + -é (-ish). Kjoké - adj. "Radical". From Kjok (root) + -é (-ish). Klarz - n. "Arrow". Cognate of Turjak "Ok" (pl. "Oklar"). Klarz - n. "Arrow". Cognate of Turjak "Ok" (pl. "Oklar"). Klmo - v., "To tame." Klunesrlji - adj., "Cold." From Klune (moon) and -srlji (souled). Kndz - n. "Beaver". Cognate of Turjak "Kunduz". Kndz - n. "Beaver". Cognate of Turjak "Kunduz". Kns'hlajogad - n., "War." From Kns (nation) and gerund form of shlajo (to fight). Knstataklyk - n., "Nationalism". From Knstatak (Nationalist) + -lyk (-ism). Knstataklyk - n., "Nationalism". From Knstatak (Nationalist) + -lyk (-ism). Knyzong (Jelb) - n. "Prince" (as in the son of a monarch. For a sovereign, see Mirz). From Deltarian "Kynaz" and Mu-Tze "Jinong". Knyzong (Jelb) - n. Prince. From Deltarian "Kynaz" and Mu-Tze "Jinong". Knz (Jelb) - n. "King." Derived from the Deltarian for king, "Knez." Knzknstat - n. "Kingdom." From Knz (king) + Knstat (state). Knzmo - v. "To king." From Knz (king). Knzsrlji - adj. "Majestic/Royal." From Knz (king). Literally "king-souled." Krj'gn - n., "A traditional Jelbic spear used while riding." From krjo (to die) and Jgne (needle). Literally "death-needle." Kronuz (Jelb) - n., "Crown". From Deltarian "Koruna" Krpz - n., "Corps". From the Dundorfian "Korper" Krsyiji - adj. "Whole." Alternative translation. Krsyiji also means "united." Krsyiji - adj. "Whole." Alternative translation. Krsyiji also means "united." Krsyjogadnrkta - n. A concept of a Pan-Jelbic union involving the nations of Pontesi, Jelbania, Vanuku and Barmenia. Literally "Union of the North." Krsyjogadnrkta - n. A concept of a Pan-Jelbic union involving the nations of Pontesi, Jelbania, Vanuku and Barmenia. Literally "Union of the North." Krt - n. "Wolf." Cognate for Turjak "kurt" (wolf). Krt - n. "Wolf." Cognate of Turjak "kurt" (wolf). Krzifrto - n. "Ancestor." From krzi (dead) + Frto (father). Krzifrto - n. "Ancestor." From krzi (dead) + Frto (father). Kshi - adj., prefix "Lesser", "Small", "Inferior"; opposite of Jez ("Great", "Superior"). Cognate of Turjak "Küçük", and Old Turjak "Kiçig". From RL Kazakh "Kişi". Kshi - adj., prefix "Lesser", "Small", "Inferior"; opposite of Jez ("Great", "Superior"). Cognate of Turjak "Küçük", and Old Turjak "Kiçig". From RL Kazakh "Kişi". Kshibek - n. Chieftain. From Kshi Kshibek - n. Chieftain. From Kshi Kshihrje - prefix "Most Unimportant". Kshihrje - prefix "Most Unimportant". Ktalm (Brm) - n. "Genocide", "Slaughter". From Kathuran "Qtalāmā". Ktalmjo (Brm) - v. "To commit genocide", "to slaughter". From Ktalm (genocide) + jo (verb) Kumai - n., "Chase". Cognate of Northern Turjak "Qov". From RL Kazakh "Kuumai". Kumai - n., "Chase". Cognate of Northern Turjak "Qov". From RL Kazakh "Kuumai". Kumaijo - v., "To Chase", "To Run After". From Kumai (Chase) + -jo (verbalization). Kumaijo - v., "To Chase", "To Run After". From Kumai (Chase) + -jo (verbalization). Kyz - n., "Girl". Cognate of Old Turjak "Kyz" and Turjak "Kız". Kyz - n., "Girl". Cognate of Old Turjak "Kyz" and Turjak "Kız". L Lajé - adj., "Lay", "Secular". From Kalopian "Laos" (People) + -é (-ish). Lajé - adj., "Lay", "Secular". From Kalopian "Laos" (People) + -é (-ish). Lajékai - n., "Layman". From Lajé (Lay) + Kai (man). Lajékai - n., "Layman". From Lajé (Lay) + Kai (man). Lajélyk - n., "Secularism", "Laicism". From Lajé (Secular) + -lyk (-ism). Lajélyk - n., "Secularism", "Laicism". From Lajé (Secular) + -lyk (-ism). Law and Bek - Chief/Commander. Law and Bek - Chief/Commander. Lofrkadélyk - n., "Liberalism". From Lofrkadé (liberal) + -lyk (-ism). Lofrkadélyk - n., "Liberalism". From Lofrkadé (liberal) + -lyk (-ism). Lul (Brm) - n. "Street." From the Kathuran for street, "Ālūlā". M Mazrk - n. "Heirs." Derived from Turjak 'Mirasçılar' Mazrk - n. "Heirs." Derived from Turjak 'Mirasçılar' Meclis – n. “Assembly”, “Parliament”. From Majatran “Majlis”. (Brm) - Megàmotojo - v. "To trade." From megàmo (to give) + tojo (to take). Megàmotojo - v. "To trade." From megàmo (to give) + tojo (to take). Megàmotojogad - n. "Trade." From megàmotojo (to trade). Megàmotojogad - n. "Trade." From megàmotojo (to trade). Memregnt (Brm) - n. "Autocrat." From Augustan "Memreganto." men. Literally "field watchmen". - Midrasha (Brm) - n. "Madrasa", "Midrasha", religious school in Ahmadism and Yeudism. From Kathuran & Yeudi "Midrasha". Mirz - n., "Prince" (as in a sovereign. For the son of a monarch, see Knyzong). From Turjak "Mirzo" and Aldegarian "Mirza". Mjtre - n. "Majatra." Mjtre - n. "Majatra." Mlk (Brm) - n. "King." Derived from Kathuran "Malkā". Mlkjo (Brm) - v. "To king." From Mlk (king). Mlk'knstat (Brm) - n. "Kingdom." From Mlk (king) + Knstat (state). Mlksrlji (Brm) - adj. "Majestic/Royal." From Mlk (king). Literally "king-souled." Mnistr (Jelb) - n. "Minister (as in government)." From Deltarian "minister." Mnmo - v., "To ride, as a horse." From RL Uzbek "minmoq" (to ride). Mnmokai - n., "Rider." From mnmo (to ride). Mridjo (Brm) - v. "To revolt." From the Kathuran for to revolt "Mārīd." Mridjogad (Brm) - n. "Revolution." From Mridjo (to revolt). Mridjogadé (Brm) - adj. "Revolutionary." Literally "revolution-ish." Mrjogad - n. "Protection, defense." From mrjo (to protect). Mrjogad - n. "Protection, defense." From mrjo (to protect). Mrjogadé Grsho - n., "Armed Forces". From "Mrjogad" protection/defence and "Grsho" group, literally "Defence Group". Mrjogadélyk - n., "Conservatism". From Mrjogadé (Conservative) + -lyk (-ism). Mrjogadélyk - n., "Conservatism". From Mrjogadé (Conservative) + -lyk (-ism). Mrjstatbék - n. "Marquess/Marchioness." From "Mrjstat" (March territory) + "Bék" (commander). Mrjstatbék - n. "Marquess/Marchioness." From Brmék "Mrjstat" (March territory) + Brmék "Bék" (commander). Mrthotrjrzajad - n. "Undefended (as in 'the undefended')." Literally "not-defended." Mrthotrjrzajad - n. "Undefended (as in 'the undefended')." Literally "not-defended." Mrthotrmo - v. "To shield, to defend." From mrjo (to protect) + thotrmo (to reflect). Mrthotrmo - v. "To shield, to defend." From mrjo (to protect) + thotrmo (to reflect). Mrthotrmojad - n. "Shield, defend." From mrthotrmo (to shield). Mrthotrmojad - n. "Shield, defend." From mrthotrmo (to shield). Mshíh (Brm) - n. "Messiah (in the Hosian or Yeudi context)." From Kathuran "Mšīḥā". Mzía (Jelb) - n. "Messiah (in the Hosian or Yeudi context)." From Deltarian "Mesiáš." N Nabí (Brm) - n. "Prophet". From Majatran "Nabī" and Kathuran and Yeudi "Nābîy'" Nazr - n., "Bead." Nmus (Brm) - n. "Religious law", "Shariah", "Halakah", "Canon law". From Kathuran "Nāmūsā", ultimately from Kalopian "Nomos" (Law). Npritl (Jelb) - n. "Enemy." From the Deltarian for enemy, "nepriateľ." Nrídámo - v. "To build." Nrídámo - v. "To build." Nrídámojad - n. "Building, structure." From nrídámo (to build). Nrídámojad - n. "Building, structure." From nrídámo (to build). Nrlgrak - adj. "Grey." From Nrl (white) + Grak (black). Nrlgrak - adj. "Grey." From Nrl (white) + Grak (black). Nrlzi - adj. "Illuminated/clarified/brightened/enlightened." From nrljo (to illuminate/clarify/brighten). Nrlzi - adj. "Illuminated/clarified/brightened/enlightened." From nrljo (to illuminate/clarify/brighten). Nrma - n., "Number." Nrzilyk - n., "Democracy". From Nrzi (Democrat) + -lyk (-ism). Nrzilyk - n., "Democracy". From Nrzi (Democrat) + -lyk (-ism). Nubaé - adj. "Disorderly", "Disobedient", "Naughty", "Nihilist". From Nuba (zero) + -é (-ish). Nubaé - adj. "Disorderly", "Disobedient", "Naughty", "Nihilist". From Nuba (zero) + -é (-ish). O Ol'itá - n. "Sword." Ol'itá - n. "Sword." Onsmifrndélyk - n., "Socialism". From Onsmifrndé (Socialist) + -lyk (-ism). Onsmifrndélyk - n., "Socialism". From Onsmifrndé (Socialist) + -lyk (-ism). Ort - n. "Horde" (as a sociopolitical and military organization, as opposed to the strictly military Jelbék'aigrm, meaning "large army"). Cognate of Mu-Tze "Orda". Ort - n. "Horde" (as a sociopolitical and military organization, as opposed to the strictly military Jelbék'aigrm, meaning "large army"). Cognate of Mu-Tze "Orda". P P'áz (Jelb) - n. "Pope." From Deltarian "pápež." P'áz (Jelb) - n., "Pope." From Deltarian "pápež." P'íl - n. "Pipe, conduit." P'íl - n., "Pipe, conduit." P'ílmo - v. "To pipe." Verbing from P'íl (pipe, conduit). P'ílmo - v., "To pipe." Verbing from P'íl (pipe, conduit). Pntejogad - n. "Organization." From pntejo (to bridge). Pntejogad - n. "Organization." From pntejo (to bridge). Prjpjo (Jelb) - v., "To prepare, make ready." From Deltarian "pripraviť" (to prepare). Psha (Brm) - n. "Pasha". From Turjak "Paşa". Pshalyk (Brm) - n. "Pashaluk/Pashalik", territory administered by a Pasha. From Psha (pasha) + lyk (-dom). Pvstjo (Jelb) - v., "To revolt." From the Deltarian for to revolt "povstať." Pvstjogad - n., "Revolution." From pvstjo (to revolt). Pvstjogadé - adj., "Revolutionary." Literally "revolution-ish." R Rekvaknsélyk - n., "Republicanism". From Rekvaknsé (Republican) + -lyk (-ism). Rekvaknsélyk - n., "Republicanism". From Rekvaknsé (Republican) + -lyk (-ism). Rklemji - adj. "Watchful, awake." From rklem'o (to keep watch, to be awake). Rklemji - adj. "Watchful, awake." From rklem'o (to keep watch, to be awake). Rklemjikai - n. "President." From rklemji (watchful) + Kai (man). Rklemjikai - n. "President." From rklemji (watchful) + Kai (man). Rklem'o - v. "To Keep watch, to be awake." Rklem'o - v. "To Keep watch, to be awake." S Sátánaíl (Brm) - n. "Satanail, the Devil". From Kathuran "Sāṭānāīl" and Yeudi "Satanā'ēl". Sbtlshjo - v., "To prove." From RL Uzbek isbotlash (to prove). Sbtlshjogad - n., "Traditional Jelbic warrior trials comprised of three tests. Men may challenge one another to Sbtlshjogad as a test of honor." From sbtlshjo (to prove). Seikékai - n. "Humanity, the human race." Literally "world-people." Seikékai - n. "Humanity, the human race." Literally "world-people." Seikhydwas - n. "Ocean." From Seik (world) + Hydwas (water). Seikhydwas - n. "Ocean." From Seik (world) + Hydwas (water). Seikidrjogad - n. "Environment." From Seik (world) + idrjogad (health). Seikidrjogad - n. "Environment." From Seik (world) + idrjogad (health). Seik'rsyiji - adj. "Worldwide, universal." From Seik (world) + krsyiji (whole). Seik'rsyiji - adj. "Worldwide, universal." From Seik (world) + krsyiji (whole). Seikzsijo - v. "To travel." From Seik (world) + zsijo (to see). Seikzsijo - v. "To travel." From Seik (world) + zsijo (to see). Seikzsijogad - n. "Tourism, travels." From seikzsijo (to travel). Seikzsijogad - n. "Tourism, travels." From seikzsijo (to travel). Séshnt - n. "Messiah (in the Din-e Yazdi context)." From Aldegarian "Saoshyant." Séshnt - n. "Messiah (in the Din-e Yazdi context)." From Aldegarian "Saoshyant." Shá (Brm) - n. "Shah". From Aldegarian "Šāh". Shábánu (Brm) - n. "Shahbanu", feminine of Shah. From Aldegarian "Šahbānū". Shad - n. "Governor". Derived from ancient Turjak word for Governor. Shad - n. Governor. Derived from ancient Turjak word for Governor. Sháknstat (Brm) - n. "Shahdom". From Shá (Shah). Shda (Brm) - n. “Testimony”, “Profession of Faith”, “Shahada”. From Kathuran “Šādat”. Shfet (Brm) - n. "Qadi", "Ahmadi judge ruling in accordance to Sharia". From Yeudi & Cildanian "Shophet" (Judge). Shlajaríjo - v. "To forgive." From shlajo (to fight) + jaríjo (to retire/stand down). Shlajaríjo - v. "To forgive." From shlajo (to fight) + jaríjo (to retire/stand down). Shliha (Brm) - n. “Apostle”, “Prophet”, “Messenger”. From Kathuran "Šlīḥā" and Yeudi "Šalyakh". Shlihaé (Brm) - adj. “Apostolic”, “Prophetic”. From Shliha (prophet) + é (adjective). Shmé (Brm) - n. “Heaven”. From Kathuran “Šmaiā” / “Šméiā”. Shrmojad - n., "Rule, reign." From shrmo (to rule). small and Bek - Chief/Commander. small and Bek - Chief/Commander. Smovládz (Jelb) - n. "Autocrat." From Deltarian "samovládca." Spjo (Jelb) - v. "To ally." From the Deltarian for to ally, "spojiť." Spjogad - n. "Alliance." From spjo (to ally). Srlji - adj. "Internal." From srlmo (to embue/instil). Srlji - adj. "Internal." From srlmo (to embue/instil). Srljinrídámojad - n. "Infrastructure." From Srlji (internal) + Nrídámojad (structure). Srljinrídámojad - n. "Infrastructure." From Srlji (internal) + Nrídámojad (structure). Srnebrjo - v. "To represent, to be a member of." From Srne (table) + brjo (to sit). Srnebrjo - v. "To represent, to be a member of." From Srne (table) + brjo (to sit). Srnebrjohiko - n. "Member, representative." From srnebrjo (to represent) + hiko (person). Srnebrjohiko - n. "Member, representative." From srnebrjo (to represent) + hiko (person). Srnebrzi - adj. "Parliamentary", "Representative". From Srnebrjo (to represent) + -zi (adj. suffix). Srnebrzi - adj. "Parliamentary", "Representative". From Srnebrjo (to represent) + -zi (adj. suffix). state. Literally "grand chiefdom". - Statélyk - n., "Fascism". From Staté (Fascist) + -lyk (-ism). Statélyk - n., "Fascism". From Staté (Fascist) + -lyk (-ism). T Taghélyk - n., "Federalism". From Taghé (Federal) + -lyk (-ism). Taghélyk - n., "Federalism". From Taghé (Federal) + -lyk (-ism). Taghereklemkai - n., "Field Rangers/Jägers". From "Taghe" - field, "Reklem'o" - to keep watch and "Kai" - men. Literally "field watchmen". Taj - n. (Clan) Chief. Derived from Mu Tze Taishi Taj - n. (Clan) Chief. Derived from Mu Tze Taishi Támnr - n. "Glory." Alternative translation. Támnr also means "honor." Támnr - n. "Glory." Alternative translation. Támnr also means "honor." Támnrmnmokai - n., "Retinue of the H'án, honor guard." From Támnr (honor, glory) and Mnmokai (rider). Támnrtlashjogad - n., "Annual tribute." As from a defeated entity to a victorious entity. From "Támnr" Tanhri - n., "Tanhri", god of the sky, name of supreme divinity in traditional Jelbic shamanism. Cognate of Turjak "Tanrı" and Mu-Tze "Tenher". Tanhri - n., "Tanhri", god of the sky, name of supreme divinity in traditional Jelbic shamanism. Cognate of Turjak "Tanrı" and Mu-Tze "Tenher". Tanhr'ía - n., "Tanhrism, the sycretic traditional shamanic religion of Jelbania." Tanhrikai - n., "Air Force". From "Tanhri" Temr - n., Iron. Cognate of Turjak "Demir" and Mu-Tze "Tömriin". Temr - n., Iron. Cognate of Turjak "Demir" and Mu-Tze "Tömriin". Temrulz - n., Railway. Derived from Mu-Tze "tömör zamyn" and Jelbek word for street "Ulz". Thotrmojad - n., "History, reflection." From "thotrmo" Tkn'logí - n. "Technology." From Augustan "Teknologio." Tkn'logí (Jelb) - n., "Technology." From Deltarian "technológie." Tlashjo - v., "To pay." Tlashjogad - n., "Payment." From "tlashjo" Tmha - n. , "Stamp", Seal", "Tamga" (abstract symbol used as an emblem of a particular tribe, clan or family). Cognate of Turjak "Damga" and Mu-Tze "Tamga". Tmha - n. , "Stamp", Seal", "Tamga" (abstract symbol used as an emblem of a particular tribe, clan or family). Cognate of Turjak "Damga" and Mu-Tze "Tamga". to pay. - to reflect (upon). - Tonbkai - n., "Heir, prince", from "Tonb" Trpjohiko - n. "Founder." From trpjo (to start) + Hiko (person). Trpjohiko - n. "Founder." From trpjo (to start) + Hiko (person). U Ujmo - v., "To fly." From RL Uzbek "uchmoq" (to fly). Ujoj - n., "Home, house." Ulz (Jelb) - n. "Street." From the Deltarian for street, "Ulica." Urjimo - v. "To make." Urjimo - v. "To make." Urjimojad - n. "Making, creation." From urjimo (to make). Urjimojad - n. "Making, creation." From urjimo (to make). Utrmokai - n. "Voice (fig.), speaker." From utrmo (to speak) + Kai (man). U'zjo - v., "To explain, to comment." U'zjogad - n., "Apology, explanation, commentary." From u'zjo (to explain, to comment). V Vda (Jelb) - n. "Science." From Deltarian "veda." Vezr - n. Advisor. Derived from Majatran "Vizier" Vfjo - v., "To be loyal, to be true." From RL Uzbek. Vfjogad - n., "Loyalty, truthfulness, steadfastness, faithfulness." From vfjo (to be loyal). Vfzi - adj., "Loyal, faithful, truthful." From vfjo (to be loyal). Vldár (Jelb) - n. "Governor." From Deltarian "vladár." Vldárjo - v. "To govern." Verbing from Vldár (governor.) Vldár-Seik'rsyiji - n. "Governor-General." From Vldár (governor) + seik'rsyiji (universal). Vlótsokai - n., "Marines". From the Dundorfian "Flotte" Vlótz - n., "Navy". From the Dundorfian "Flotte" Vraljo - v. "To herd, to shepherd." Vraljo - v. "To herd, to shepherd." Vraljogad - n. "Herd." From vraljo (to herd.) Vraljogad - n. "Herd." From vraljo (to herd.) Vraljogadkai - n. "Shepherd." From Vraljogad (herd) + Kai (man). Vraljogadkai - n. "Shepherd." From Vraljogad (herd) + Kai (man). Vrazji - adj. "Murderous." From vrazjo (to murder). Vrazjo (Jelb) - v. "To murder." From the Deltarian for to murder, "vražda." Vrazjogad - n. "Murder." From vrazjo (to murder). Vrazkai - n. "Murderer." From vrazjo (to murder) + Kai (man). Vrnélyk - n., "Ecologism". From Vrné (Green) + -lyk (-ism). Vrnélyk - n., "Ecologism". From Vrné (Green) + -lyk (-ism). W Wazír (Brm) - n. “Vizier”, “Minister”, “Advisor”. From Kathuran “Wazīr”. Wikà'jezhrjebrnfi - n., "(The) soul." Technically synonymous with but more widely used colloquially than Srl (mind/soul), which is used more frequently indicating likeness to or affinity towards (e.g. -srlji). From Wikàz (wind) and Jezhrjebrnfi (horse). Wkal'tijo - v. "To save." Wkal'tijo - v. "To save." Wkal'tijogad - n. "Savior." From wkal'tijo (to save). Wkal'tijogad - n. "Savior." From wkal'tijo (to save). Y Yabek - n. Viceroy. Derived from Turjak Yabgu Yabek - n. Viceroy. Derived from Turjak Yabgu Yzgubek - n. Judge. From Yzguk Yzgubek - n. Judge. From Yzguk Yzguk - n. Law. From ancient Mu-Tze "Yassa" and Turjak "Hukuk". Yzguk - n. Law. From ancient Mu-Tze "Yassa" and Turjak "Hukuk". Z Zamo - v., "To modernize, to civilize." Zamojad - n., "Modernization." From zamo (to modernize). Zeurjimojad - n. "Affair (as in business)." From zemo (to do) + urjimo (to make). Zeurjimojad - n. "Affair (as in business)." From zemo (to do) + urjimo (to make). Zezr (Brm) - n. "Czar", "Emperor". From Augustan "Cezaro" (Caesar). Zezré (Brm) - adj. "Czarist." Literally "Czar-ish." Znmojad - n. "Opposition." From znmo (to oppose). Znmojad - n. "Opposition." From znmo (to oppose). Znmojadé - adj. "Reactionary." Literally "oppose-ish." Znmojadé - adj. "Reactionary." Literally "oppose-ish." Znmojadélyk - n. "Reactionaryism". From Znmojadé (Reactionary) + -lyk (-ism). Znmojadélyk - n., "Reactionaryism". From Znmojadé (Reactionary) + -lyk (-ism). Zsijokai - n. "Seer, shaman." From zsijo (to see) + Kai (man). Ztarmo - v. "To scourge, to afflict." Ztarmo - v. "To scourge, to afflict." Ztarmojad - n. "Scourge, affliction." From ztarmo (to scourge, to afflict). Ztarmojad - n. "Scourge, affliction." From ztarmo (to scourge, to afflict).